A Series of Love
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Triles drabbles. Various ratings. Will most likely feature background characters and romances. Don't know how long this will be. Read and enjoy.


Title: Declaration

Fandom: Degrassi

Characters: Miles Hollingsworth/Tristan Milligan (established)

Prompt: Broken

Word Count:

Rating: PG-13 (for language)

Summary: Miles and Tristan get into an argument. This can't be the end, right?

Author's Note: First Degrassi fanfiction ever and first fanfiction I have written since 2011 (I'm a playwright and have been busy with that). I've been watching the show since season 3 and never felt compelled to write Degrassi fic (have been writing fic for a good 11 years for other fandoms though) until Triles came along. That's a long time to be looking for inspiration. Enjoy.

* * *

"Tristan!" Miles yelled as he burst through the front door of his boyfriend's house. Tristan had been ignoring him for nearly two weeks and he couldn't take it any longer. He knew he was in the wrong for what he had said during that God-forsaken intervention, but he was angry and upset. He didn't think Tristan would take it too harshly, but apparently he was wrong. So Miles finally found the balls to go to Tristan's house, knock on the door and make everything right. He wasn't prepared for the boy to slam the door shut on him. But luckily Miles was quick enough and caught the door before Tristan could fully close it.

Tristan quickly turned around and stared at Miles like he was insane. "What the fuck, Miles?" His voice was harsh. Tristan rarely cursed and the outburst scared Miles a little, but he ignored it.

"Tristan, we need to talk about this." Miles said, his voice shaking slightly.

Tristan rolled his eyes in his usual sassy way. Miles would have laughed if it wasn't for the situation.

"We really don't need to talk about anything. I think I understood you clearly when you told me that I was desperate for your love. Which is bullshit by the way." Tristan said with is arms crossed.

Miles sighed loudly. "I know it is. I was wrong. I want to fix this. I want to fix us." Miles said, moving closer to Tristan in the corridor. Tristan backed away.

"No, Miles. I promised myself after Gra– Mr. Yates that I would not be taken advantaged of ever again. I refuse to make the same mistakes twice."

"Tris, this is not a mistake. Unlike that creepo, I love you!" Miles said desperately. The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about them. He watched as Tristan visibly froze at his declaration. There was a look of confusion on the blonde boy's face. Like he didn't believe what he had just heard. His face soften for a moment before going back to scowl. "Don't say things you don't mean. You just can't come in here and say that and expect everything to be better. You just can't."

"But I do mean it." Miles quickly retorted. And he actually did. The only constant in his life during these last couple of months has been Tristan. Never in a million years did he think that it would be a _boy _who would give his life some sense of purpose. Tristan made him happy

"Miles…" Tristan started as he ran his hands through his short hair, but Miles cut him off.

"No, let me speak. Please…" Miles watched as his boyfriend let his guard down and he jumped for joy on the inside. "Just…I love you, okay? I know that we've haven't been dating long, but when I'm with you it's just easy to forget about all of the fucked up shit in my life. My dad and I are having issues and I don't know when those will go away, but if you go away…from me…then I know that nothing else will be worth anything anymore."

Miles walked closer to Tristan grabbed both of his hands with each of his own. "This can't be end. Please, Tris."

Tristan blinked away the tears that were starting to form in his eyes and stepped a little closer to Miles. "You really hurt my feelings. I know we shouldn't have bombarded you like that, but what you said hurt. I just really care for you, Miles. I guess I do love you too."

Miles sighed in relief and held onto Tristan's hands tighter. "I was an ass and I'm sorry and I promise to talk to you about these things. I don't want to lose you."

Tristan closed the distance between them and placed a few light kisses on Miles' lips. Miles dropped their hands and wrapped his around Tristan's neck and returned the kisses in the same manner as they were received.

He really hoped they would be okay.


End file.
